Why is She Here?
by Seseorang
Summary: Set after Winter War. Ichigo melihat Rukia yang berdiri di depan rumahnya di bawah hujan deras, dan menyeretnya ke kamar Ichigo. Apa yang dilakukannya di sini sebenarnya? Fict Bleach pertama, mohon dibaca dan di-review. Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach


Hai semua! Saya author baru di sini, dan ini adalah cerita Bleach dan berbahasa Indonesia saya yang pertama. Tolong dibaca dan di-review

* * *

Ichigo berlari menembus hujan yang turun dengan derasnya. Nasibnya sial karena saat itu dia lupa membawa payung padahal Yuzu sudah memperingatkannya. Dengan menggunakan tas sekolahnya sebagai pengganti payung dia terpaksa menerobos hujan, padahal besoknya dia harus mengikuti ulangan umum.

"Ck, kalo aku sakit gimana nasib ulanganku nih?" gerutunya masih sambil berlari menembus hujan. Tinggal satu belokan lagi dan dia akan sampai di rumahnya. Saat berbelok, ia melihat seorang perempuan berambut hitam berdiri di depan rumahnya, tanpa payung ataupun jas hujan.

"Rukia? Sedang apa?" Tanya Ichigo sambil menghampirinya. Belum sempat Rukia menjawab, Ichigo melanjutkan, "Masuk saja! Daripada kau sakit."

"Aku pulang!" seru Ichigo, disambut Yuzu dan Karin.

"Kak Ichi! Selamat datang! Oh, ada Kak Rukia juga." Sambut Yuzu ceria. Kelihatannya sedang menyiapkan makan siang.

"Halo." Sapa Karin datar.

"Astaga, kalian berdua basah kuyup!" ujar Yuzu, "sini kuambilkan handuk!"

Sambil mengeringkan badannya yang basah, Ichigo menyesap coklat panasnya, "Oi Rukia, kau tidak kedinginan? Keringkan dulu badanmu, lalu minum coklatnya."

Mendadak saja Rukia berdiri, menarik tangan Ichigo dan berlari ke arah kamar pria berambut jeruk itu. Yuzu hanya bengong melihatnya, sementara Karin tidak peduli dan beranjak ke meja untuk makan siang.

**Ichigo's Room**

"Woi, kenapa tiba-tiba menarikku begitu!" kata Ichigo agak kaget. Mukanya sedikit memerah melihat baju Rukia yang basah kuyup dan agak menonjolkan dadanya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan…" ujar Rukia pelan, mukanya memerah. DEG! Pikiran Ichigo langsung melayang ke arah maksiat. Mukanya jauh lebih merah dibandingkan strawberry sekarang. Rukia lalu mendekatinya, wajahnya semakin dekat, dan bibirnya nyaris menempel di telinga Ichigo, "Ichigo…"

"I..iya?" Ichigo gugup, mukanya semerah kepiting rebus sekarang. Ia bisa merasakan napas Rukia menggelitik lehernya. Jantungnya berdebar semakin kencang.

"Apa kau…"

"….."

"…menemukan fotoku yang mengenakan baju maid?"

"Hah?"

"Ah, tidak lupakan saja." Rukia beringsut menjauhi Ichigo dan mengeringkan badannya dengan handuk yang dari tadi ia kalungkan di lehernya.

"Tu..tunggu, apa maksudmu, Rukia?" Ichigo benar-benar kebingungan sekarang. Masa hanya karena foto Rukia rela berhujan-hujanan dan berbisik sampai membuatnya hamper kehilangan akal?

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja." Ujar Rukia enteng, tapi melihat rasa penasaran di mata Ichigo, ia jadi tidak tega. "Oke, sini kuberitahu. Dua minggu yang lalu saat aku berkunjung ke dunia ini, Orihime mengajakku ke sebuah tempat yang aku-tidak-tahu-apa-namanya, dan di sana Orihime menyuruhku mencoba seragam maid," pipi Rukia kembali memerah, "dan dia memiliki banyak foto aib itu. Dia bersikeras agar aku memiliki satu di antaranya, tapi aku menolak, dan karena tak tega melihat matanya yang memelas aku menerimanya satu, tapi aku takut orang-orang di Soul Society melihat foto itu, apalagi Renji. Makanya kusembunyikan di seragam sekolah yang kutaruh di rumah ini, tapi minggu lalu foto itu hilang. Aku khawatir kalau foto itu ditemukan oleh orang yang tidak kuharapkan."

Ichigo mencoba mencerna cerita Rukia. Otaknya berpikir mengenai kemungkinan siapa yang mungkin mengambil foto itu. Pastinya penghuni rumah ini. Jelas bukan dirinya, ia tidak pernah menyentuh seragam Rukia. Yuzu? Buat apa foto Rukia baginya? Karin? Apalagi. Terbersit di kepalanya nama Isshin. Mungkin saja, tapi Ichigo merasa sebodoh dan segila apapun ayahnya ia tak akan mengambil foto Rukia. Lalu siapa lagi?

"OH!" Ichigo mengangkat jari telunjuknya, seolah mendapat ide, "aku tahu!" ujarnya sambil membuka lemari tempat Rukia dulu biasa tidur. Makhluk yang ada di dalam sana gemetar ketakutan melihat wajah Ichigo menyeringai.

"Bagaimana kalau kau kembalikan foto itu?" Ichigo berkata pelan, tapi dengan nada yang mampu membuat makhluk itu gemetar.

"Iii.. iya, ba..baiklah." kalau saja ia bisa mengompol, pastilah dia mengompol. Ichigo memang sosok yang menakutkan baginya. Diserahkannya foto itu kepada Ichigo. Tentu saja ia berharap Ichigo akan mengampuninya, tapi harapannya tidak terkabul. Ichigo mencengkeramnya dan menempelkan lakban di mulutnya.

"Itulah akibat mengambil barang milik orang lain, Kon." Ujar Ichigo dingin sambil menempelkan (?) Kon di kolong kasurnya. Rukia terlihat bahagia melihat foto itu tidak jatuh ke tangan orang-orang yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo!" spontan Rukia mengecup pipi Ichigo, membuat wajahnya semerah strawberry, kontras dengan rambut jeruknya. Rukia menyimpan foto itu di seragam sekolahnya lagi dan berlari keluar, pulang ke tempat tinggalnya, meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih mematung dengan wajah bagai gurita rebus, sambil memegang pipi yang tadi tersentuh bibir Rukia.

"Tadi dia menciumku…?"

**-TAMAT-**

* * *

Bagaimana pendapat readers sekalian? Maaf ceritanya agak aneh dan gak jelas, ini terlintas begitu saja di kepala saya, tadinya saya mau bikin yang agak dewasa, tapi gak jadi deh hahaha. Tolong di-review


End file.
